


We're the Same In Many Ways

by Hyenawrites



Series: Harry Finding Love, Being Nonbinary, and the Emotional Depth All His Friends and Family Deserved [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussions of gender, M/M, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Other, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyenawrites/pseuds/Hyenawrites
Summary: Harry learns piano and asks a question that makes him realize just how alike he and Sirius are.
Relationships: Mentioned-Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Finding Love, Being Nonbinary, and the Emotional Depth All His Friends and Family Deserved [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542124
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	We're the Same In Many Ways

**Author's Note:**

> More exploration of nonbinary characters and Harry comes out to Sirius kind of! Hope you enjoy!

Harry watched his hands diligently as he ran through the piano scales Sirius had shown him earlier, trying his best to commit them to muscle memory while he could. He’d still be able to practice at Hogwarts of course but he wanted to make the other proud with the work he was putting in now. 

The animagus in question was sat right behind him on the love seat, flipping through what appeared to be one of his old lesson books he’d managed to come across while they cleaned through the house a bit more before giving up for the day. 

After a few moments Harry decided to try talking, figuring he’d had enough practice with muscle memory to try his hand at multitasking with both talking and playing.

“Hey Sirius,” he began, thinking back to a question he’d had for a while that only grew as he and Luna talked more about what gender meant to him. “Why does Moony only ever call you his partner or his spouse? Why doesn’t he just call you his husband?”

There was a stillness in the air as Harry continued to play through the scales, patiently waiting for the animagus’s response. Finally after the teen’s third time running through the scales Sirius spoke.

“Well,” he began. “To be completely honest with you Harry, it’s because I don’t really view myself as much of a man.”

Harry froze at this, his playing coming to a complete halt in his shock.

Padfoot of course took this as meaning Harry took this poorly and began to panic a bit. “I mean as in I just don’t really-”

Quickly, the teen turned around towards the other. “No, I get it,” he said smiling a bit. “Trust me. It’s like, you don’t think you’re a man, but you’re not a woman either right? And it’s a little confusing because you don’t really know what that means for yourself.” He said shrugging helplessly. “And, and like every label you try doesn’t seem to fit but you don’t know what’s left and you settle for what you were given because at least that’s what you’re most used to.”

Sirius felt his eyes glisten as he looked at Harry. Without saying anything he got up and pulled the teen into a hug. “Oh of course you knew what I meant.” He said, laughing a bit as the other hugged him back. “We have more in common than I ever thought we would.”

Harry basked in the hug a bit before pulling away. “So have you never had the chance to find other people like us?”

“Unfortunately not.” The other said, sighing a bit. “I’m sure you already know what it’s like in the muggle world, and unfortunately the wizarding world isn’t all that different. When the time came for Remus and I to have a chance to explore that part of ourselves more we never got to, there was a war on the rise and it was what we devoted ourselves to. And well,” He shrugged. “I’m a fugitive now and Remus spent all his time in the muggle world homeless. Not much opportunity to explore when you're worried about either getting arrested or when your next warm meal is.”

He nodded. “That makes sense.” Harry leaned onto the man's shoulder, both of them sitting on the bench now. “Do you think I’ll ever be able to find people that will understand? I mean, I have you now and I know Remus will be accepting, and I have Luna who’s helping me with everything, but I just wish I could find others too. Other people who know more, or other people in general that understand and maybe that way we could all figure it out together you know?”

The dog animagus sighed as he rubbed Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah I know pup, and I’m sure you will one day. It will just take time, and Remus and I are gonna make sure that you don’t get swept away in something bigger than yourself to keep you from it.”

“Oh that reminds me.” Harry said as he looked up at the other. “What should I call you? Instead of godfather that is? Or dog father?” He said laughing a bit.

Sirius grinned. “Oh I’m alright with those honestly! Dogfather is pretty funny and believe it or not I’ve never really felt all that icky about being called your godfather, and I mean you call me Padfoot or Sirius more than anything else so I’m not too worried about it. Now I believe the more important question is what Remus and I should call you?”

Harry paused and thought about it for a few moments. He’d never really considered much about what he wanted Sirius and Remus to refer to him as. After a few moments he shrugged. “I guess just calling me your godkid is fine. I’ve always liked being called prongslet so not worried about that changing either.”

The other smiled. “Good, let’s go break the good news to Remus then!” He said excitedly, pulling Harry after him.

All the teen could do was smile as he left Sirius drag him along, a warm feeling nestled in his chest knowing that even in this he wasn’t alone. That more than ever in his life he felt like he wasn’t lost wading in a sea by himself. It was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me your thoughts and stuff please because I always like those! Leave a kidos and a comment, they make me happy!!


End file.
